1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to pole tamp drive mechanisms and, more particularly, to hydraulically operated pole tamp devices.
2. Brief Description of Prior Developments
Tamper/compactor devices are known in the art. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,259,035 discloses a hydraulically operated tamper, configured for manual movement, having a gear link assembly for providing a downward tamping thrust to a tamping head. U.S. Pat. No. 5,236,279 discloses a self-propelled concrete tamping apparatus. The tamping apparatus comprises a motor driven shaft connected to control arms to cause a tamper screen to reciprocate in a vertical direction. U.S. Pat. No. 5,340,233 discloses a pneumatically operated rammer comprising a centrifugal clutch connected to a percussion unit. The percussion unit provides a reciprocating vibrating motion to a shoe for compacting soil. U.S. Pat. No. 6,551,018 discloses an apparatus for tamping paving material. The apparatus includes a camshaft connected to a push rod configured to drive a tamper bar downward toward a paving material.
However, despite the above mentioned tamper/compacter devices, there is still a need in the art for an improved tamper device which provides a reliable and robust configuration.